


homecoming

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [124]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Breeding, Deepthroating, F/F, Groping, Hair-pulling, Incest, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Lucina is finally back in her own time, able to enjoy the future that she bought in her efforts to stop Grima. It's wonderful, seeing the family she had lost once more, but she finds the most joy in being reunited with her little sister, Josie.
Relationships: Lucina (Fire Emblem)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Commissions [124]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 6





	homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Lucina is trans in this, and it features the commissioner's OC, Josie, as her sister.

It’s been so long since Lucina has seen her family. Well, in a sense, at least. As much as she enjoyed seeing Chrom in the past, when he was younger, it’s not quite the same. In truth, it’s a strange feeling. She’s returning from the past to her future, the time she came from and grew up in. But, if all is going as planned, she’ll be stepping into a much brighter future than the one she left. It’s hard to wrap her head around, but Lucina isn’t really the type to dwell on that sort of thing either way.

Sure, she’d be hard pressed to figure out the intricacies of time travel, but who wouldn’t? Even Laurent would be baffled trying to piece this together, of that, she is certain. It doesn’t matter, all that matters is that Grima was eliminated. The shadow dragon that was a plague on her world, taking everyone and everything she ever loved from her, is no more. It’s going to be a completely different world than the one she left, and Lucina can’t wait to return to it.

Sure enough, as she first opens her eyes, finding herself back in her own room, she’s a bit baffled. Perhaps it’s different from being sent back to the past, as she wasn’t falling from the sky or anything along those lines. It’s much calmer, and the sun only just seems to be rising. She rises to her feet, practically leaping to gaze out the window. She sees the castle of Ylisse, with none of the damage she knew so well. Everything seems to be intact, instead of the ruin Grima had left the castle in before. She can hardly believe her eyes, it’s just like the castle she left behind in the past, but Lucina can feel she’s back in her own time now. 

Lucina can’t help but grin. She really did it! She was able to challenge fate, and win the future she deserved. She can’t wait to go and see the family she lost, now returned to her. Her father, her mother, even her sister! It’s been so long since she’s seen any of them, at least, in the sense of how she once knew them. Her sister had not yet been born in the past, so she had no chance to see Josie there, but Chrom and her mother were very much alive. Seeing them younger was a bit bewildering, but that was the point of her journey in the first place.

She had to keep them safe, to ensure that Chrom could face down Grima as only the Exalt could. But now, she will be seeing the father she knew. The one who trained her and taught her all she knows. She gets dressed quickly, with shaky hands, so very happy to go and see the family she’s missed for so long. As excited as Lucina might be, part of her is nervous as well.

How will any of this work? Will they remember her from the past, and remember what she did to help them? She isn’t sure if they’ve told the Lucina they raised, if she somehow replaced her, or what exactly happened on that front. The more she thinks about it, the more memories come bubbling up from the depths of her mind. It’s strange, she can think back to any day and have two sets of memories for it.

One for the happy and peaceful life she’s known in a world without Grima, and one for the dark and tragic life she led before. She does her best not to dwell on that, trying not to get trapped in memories of the past. It doesn’t matter how this works, all that matters is that she can go and see her family.

She rushes out to greet them, knowing her father is likely already in their dining room, enjoying breakfast. When she enters the room, something in her face seems to carry the words she’s struggled to come up with.

“Ah, Lucina, you seem to be quite excited,” Chrom says, smiling as he greets his daughter. “I suppose you’re finally back with us, hm?”

The question is enough to jar Lucina. So, he does know. He knows, even though he’s been raising her as normal and living out each day waiting for when she catches up with what happened.

“I am, yes,” she says, sighing happily. 

“Your mother will be thrilled to hear that, and Josie as well. It’s been hard, I’ve done my best to wait until you were aware of all that happened to try and explain things. Though, I have to admit, I had no idea when that might come about.”

“It’s been a long time, then?” Lucina asks, and Chrom nods. 

“It seems to have taken as long as it did for you to reach this point. Judging from appearances, though it’s been many years since I’ve seen you grown. If that… makes sense. Which I realize now, it really doesn’t.,” Chrom says, scratching his head. “Either way, this is part of why I wanted to wait for your memories to catch up with us. All of this time travel is way too confusing for me.”

“You and I, both, father,” Lucina says, taking a seat. She begins eating, happy to be enjoying a meal with her father for the first time in so very long. She can easily remember her years without him, even as the memories of her day yesterday linger beneath them. It’s going to take a long time for her to get used to this, but she doesn’t care. She’s just happy to be back, to be able to spend time with her family.

“There’s something we do need to discuss today, if you don’t mind,” Chrom says, and Lucina’s interest is peaked. Of course, that is when Josie enters the room, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

“Good morning,” she says, and Lucina can’t help but gawk at her little sister. It’s been so long since she’s seen her, and she can’t help but leap to her feet.

“Josie! I’ve missed you so much!” she cries out, rushing to her sister and hugging her tightly. 

“Eh? I just saw you yesterday, what’s going on?” Josie asks, confused. 

“It’s okay, Josie. You’ll understand someday, it’s a bit of a story, but we’ve not filled you in on all of that quite yet.”

“Oh, is that right?” she says, only growing more confused. “Well, I am happy to see you!”

Lucina knows she shouldn’t push things too far on this. It’s been years for her, long terrible years, since she’s last seen her sister. But, for Josie, it was only yesterday. It’s a weird feeling, but it’s not something she’s going to push on. She’s just going to do her best to explain things, once Chrom is willing to try and help with that.

“We’ll try and tell you the story once your mother is here, alright?” Chrom says, and Lucina does her best to calm down. To sit down at the table once more, and enjoy a calm meal with her family. It’s been so long since she’s had the chance to do this, and even something so trivial is beyond exciting to her.

~X~

Surprisingly, Josie understood the tale well enough. Of course, time travel baffles her just as much as it does Lucina and Chrom, but that’s to be expected. Once she understood that it had been years since Lucina had seen her, that Lucina originally hailed from a time where Grima’s influence took Josie from her far too early, she was happy to return the hug from earlier. To cling to her sister and show her just how important she is to her, in turn.

It’s difficult for her to imagine a world without her sister, and that is why she knows just how badly Lucina must have been hurting, facing this cold and dark world that caused her so much pain. She’s glad Lucina is back with her, and here to stay. That her sister went back in time just to rid the world of such evil and bring about a better future. It’s hard to believe, but Josie knows her family wouldn’t deceive her in this.

“I think we need to celebrate!” Josie says, eventually. Chrom agrees, of course, and the family decides that today will be a day of celebration.That they will pull out all the stops to show Lucina just how happy they are that all of her efforts were successful. That she was able to free them from the horrible future they had once been lost in. 

~X~

“Well, that was a fun time, hm?” Chrom says, as he guides Lucina to his office of sorts. It’s a bit weird, calling it that, but the Exalt’s quarters are essentially just a royal office. “I’m glad to have this chance to talk to you now, however.”

“What was it you wished to speak with me about, father?” Lucina asks, taking a seat as her father sinks into a chair behind his desk.

“Well, I’m getting on in years lately. It’s been nice, living in the future you bought for us. But even peaceful times take their toll on a leader, you know?” Chrom admits, and Lucina can already guess where this is leading. She nods along, waiting for him to continue. “I just think, now that you’re back, and you have the experience you do, it might be time for me to step down as Exalt.”

“You think so, father?” Lucina asks, a bit shocked to be hearing this. Sure, she knows it’s been a long time for him, and that he’s been working hard to guide Ylisse all this time, but she can easily remember the younger Chrom she knew. It’s hard to imagine him getting tired, even though she can see the result of years of service, and the lines it has dug into his face.

“I do, and I now think you would be perfect to take over as Exalt. You’ve got far more experience than your age would suggest, after all,” Chrom says, chuckling. It’s not the best joke, but Lucina can’t help but laugh, either. She does have two sets of experience now. She joyous memories of the peaceful world she bought for herself, and the horrors she faced due to Grima’s influence both exist within her mind. She’s getting more and more used to that, as time goes on, and naturally she prefers to dwell on the happier memories, even if the dark past she hails from are the predominant ones.

“You know I’m not going to refuse you that,” Lucina says, shaking her head. “But it doesn’t have to be right now, does it?”

“Of course not, you can have as much time as you like. I know you only just returned, and expected you to want to take some time for yourself. So, feel free to do whatever you like before you make any sort of final decision on this,” Chrom says, smiling at his daughter. He’s proud of the young woman she’s turned into, even more proud considering she’s the one who saved this world. The one who fought tooth and nail for a better future, and that same future is the one that even allows him to be with her here today. 

~X~

Lucina leaves her father’s office, heading back to her own room. It’s already getting late, though the sun is still lingering in the sky for now. It hasn’t quite set, and she is thinking of what it is she wants to do before she takes over as Exalt. She knows exactly what it is, hard as it is to admit to. But, she wants to be closer to Josie.

She wants to tell her little sister how she really feels about her, the feelings that she had to bury away so long ago. Lucina has loved Josie for some time now, even when she was younger, but those feelings are even more intense now than ever before. They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder, so of course, coming from a time where Josie was taken from her made her feelings for her sister grow that much deeper.

She doesn’t know the best way to go about doing this, how to bring the subject up with Josie, or even if Josie will feel the same way. But, the more she thinks on her inherited memories, the ones buried within her from this happier life, the more she knows it’s the right choice. She can tell that she and Josie are very close, closer than they ever would have been in her past life.

Lucina is happy, thinking back on those times, on the happy times her current self has had with her sister. But it makes her ache for the times she lost, for the pain she once knew from losing her beloved little sister. The more Lucina thinks about it, the more she realizes that that is what she must do. She must go to Josie, and tell her how she feels. She’s pretty sure her sister will return her feelings, but she has to know one way or another.

Lucina can’t keep wondering, putting this off and waiting for the perfect chance. After all she’s been through, Lucina isn’t going to hesitate on something like this. She’s wasted too much time, questioning and doubting herself. She knows her feelings, and she knows there’s no reason to keep avoiding this. She’s going to go for it, and she leaves her room with her head held high. Josie’s room is not far from hers, and making her way there is easy enough.

She knows her sister will have retired for the night, but given how early it still is, she’ll likely be enjoying some time to herself. Perhaps reading, but she won’t mind an interruption from her big sister. With a knock on the door, Lucina finds her heart racing. She’s really going through with this, really going to confess her feelings to her little sister.

She’s been pining for her for so long now, the ache in her heart that losing her in her original timeline left becoming something she could never quite fill. It was difficult, realizing that she would never quite move on from Josie, but now that she’s here, now that she’s back in her life, she isn’t going to make the same mistakes she did before. She hid her feelings then, never quite telling Josie just how much she meant to her. 

In many ways, Lucina didn’t realize the depths of her feelings  _ until _ she lost Josie, but either way, she isn’t going to let anything stand between her and her confession now. She hopes Josie feels the same way about her, that she will be willing to challenge everything to be with her big sister. 

“Hello?” Josie calls out, from the other side of the door. “Who’s there?”

“It’s me, Josie,” Lucina says, and the door opens inward, allowing Lucina to step inside.

“Come in, sis,” Josie says, smiling warmly. “I thought you might come by to see me.”

“You did?” Lucina asks, a bit surprised.

“Yeah, it seemed like there was something you were wanting to talk to me about today. I know it’s hard, getting used to what happened and the world you’ve come back to, so I’m glad you’re opening up more about it!” Josie says, shaking her head. “It’s still so hard to wrap my head around, honestly. I don’t know how any of that could have happened, this is the only world I’ve ever known.”

“I know, Josie, but I appreciate you trying to understand it. I don’t want you to think too much about it, though. It wasn’t a pleasant world, at all. I much prefer this future, a world where I can come and talk to you late at night just because I feel like it,” Lucina says, unable to help herself. She reaches out, gently caressing Josie’s face.

Her touch makes her sister smile, and Josie reaches up, placing her hand over her sister’s. She is touched, knowing Lucina must care deeply for her to be so upset about all of this. What is hardest for Josie to understand is that, in the future this Lucina originally hails from, she was no longer with her. That is what hurts the most, what she struggles to imagine. She knows that must have hurt Lucina terribly, and the more she thinks about it, the worse she feels.

“I’m glad you’re here with me now, Lucina,” Josie murmurs, and suddenly, the room feels so much warmer. She isn’t sure what’s coming over her, why her sister feels so… different to her now. She doesn’t know what this feeling is, why her face is flushing, why her heart is racing, but she finds that she likes this. 

“I have something I want to tell you, Josie,” Lucina says, taking a deep breath, steeling herself. She lets her hand fall, clasping them together in front of her instead. “It’s something I never had the chance to confess before, something my time away from you made me realize.”

“What’s that, Lucina? You know you can tell me anything, I’ll always be here for you!” Josie assures her, and Lucina can’t help but smile. That’s the Josie she knows and loves, always so ready to lend a hand or an ear, always wanting to help others. She’s so kind, and so caring, and that’s what hurt the most about losing her. She never deserved the cruelty of that world, never deserved to grow up in such a dark and dreary world.

“Promise me that no matter what, you won’t be angry with me, alright?” Lucina says, and Josie only smiles.

“Please, I could never stay mad at my big sister, no matter what!” Josie promises, and Lucina decides to just go for it.

“Alright, then. I want… to be with you, Josie. But not as your big sister, as more than your sister. If that makes sense,” Lucina says, and Josie seems a bit shocked. She’s known Lucina for so long, so it’s a bit of a shock to hear her say something like this. She knows all of her sister’s secrets, or so she thought, so this does come as something of a new development.

“You don’t mean that you…?” Josie starts, before trailing off. She can’t quite bring herself to ask the question on her lips.  _ Love me. _ That should be what she asks, though she knows it would require more specification to really get to the truth. Of course Lucina has always loved her as a sister, but this seems to go a bit deeper than that.

“Yes, Josie, I mean that I love you. That I am  _ in _ love with you,” Lucina says, tears welling up in her eyes. Something about finally getting that off of her chest is overwhelming her. She’s wanted to say those words for so many years, praying that she’d have the chance even after all that happened. She would have travelled back in time in a desperate bid to save her world either way, but knowing she might get the chance to tell Josie how she truly feels about her was always part of that motivation.

“Lucina, I…” Josie says, pausing. She can’t believe Lucina is in love with her. It comes as such a shock, but she’s glad her sister trusts her enough to confess like this. She is glad she can be here for her now, to be the sister Lucina has always needed. But, she realizes that she wants to be more, as well. The feelings rising within her are proof enough that she also cares for Lucina as more than just her sister.   
She may have only just started feeling this warmth, this desire to be closer to Lucina, but she isn’t going to let that hold her back. The more she thinks of how lonely her sister must have been, being without her in that dark and bleak world Grima forced upon her, she can’t help wanting to fix things now. She knows it won’t do much to ease that, to remove the bad things, but wouldn’t having something good to replace it with be that much better?

“I love you, too,” Josie answers, after her brief pause. The way Lucina’s face lights up then is the only assurance she could have possibly needed to convince herself that this was the right decision. Lucina looks so happy, and that only adds to the overwhelming feelings Josie now struggles against. “I know it might be difficult, but I want to be with you.”

“You do? That makes me so happy to hear, Josie, I… I’m so glad you want this as well. I don’t think I can hold myself back for a second longer,” Lucina admits, and Josie is shocked. Hold herself back, huh? So it would seem Josie isn’t the only one struggling against her desires. She nods, granting her sister permission, and Lucina walks around her sister, approaching her from behind.

“You don’t have to hold back with me, sis,” Josie says, and Lucina hums happily as she savors the warmth of her sister’s body.

“I’m so happy to hear that, Josie,” Lucina admits, as she reaches around Josie. She doesn’t waste any time in getting started, reaching up to grope her sister even now. Josie whimpers as Lucina’s hands cup her breasts, squeezing them experimentally at first. Lucina sighs happily, losing herself in her little sister’s body.

“That feels…” Josie starts, but Lucina only shushes her, gently.

“It’s going to get even better,” Lucina assures her. Groping her over her clothes is nice enough, but Lucina wants more. She reaches in beneath them, cupping Josie’s breasts directly instead. It’s good that she was ready for bed, hardly dressed in the first place, and it makes it easy enough to move things along.

Lucina feels her sister’s nipples hardening up beneath her touch, and shifts her focus there. She begins rolling her fingers over her sister’s nipples, pinching them lightly as she teases her.

“Ah, that does feel better!” Josie admits, leaning back against her sister. As she presses her body back against Lucina’s, she can feel how hard her sister is. It’s a nice reminder of just how much she enjoys this, and it serves to spur Josie on. She begins grinding back against Lucina, even as Lucina toys with her body.

The room seems to be growing hotter, warmer, the more Lucina teases Josie. Each touch, each time she rolls her fingers over her sister’s nipples, or pinches them to tug gently at them, Josie lets out the most adorable whimpers, and moans. Lucina can’t get enough, though she’s facing much the same issue herself.

With Josie pressing back against her, the heat of her sister’s ass pressing in against Lucina’s cock, it’s hard for her to keep calm as well. She’s letting out some whimpers of her own, and Josie finds that they sound delightful, especially as Lucina leans in, murmuring into her ear in between her sounds of pleasure.

“I love you so much, Josie, I want to make you feel incredible,” Lucina admits, and Josie whimpers, losing herself in her sister’s touch.

“You have to let me make you feel good, too,” Josie counters, and Lucina feels her heart soar. She’s so happy to hear this, to hear her little sister wants this with her just as badly. She’s spurred on now, reaching down, and sliding her hand beneath Josie’s panties. It’s easy enough for her to slide a finger inside of her, feeling just how wet her sister is for her. 

“You’re soaked, Josie,” Lucina comments, and Josie gasps out in surprise.

“I know, it’s thanks to you,” she says, and Lucina feels a swelling sense of pride. She loves this, loves being able to feel just how much her little sister is loving every second of this attention. She wants to hear her come, to push her over the edge and show her the absolute bliss that follows. So, she guides her finger inside of her sister’s cunt, probing at her entrance as she continues teasing her nipple with her other hand. In no time, Lucina is moving both hands, doing her best to push Josie over the edge.

Given how new all of these sensations are for her, it’s no challenge at all. Josie is getting closer by the second, and nothing she does is enough to calm her. As she reaches the edge, Lucina pushes her right past it. She cries out then, tipping her head back as she comes. In the midst of her climax, she cries out her sister’s name, and Lucina kisses the top of her head lovingly, letting her lose herself in orgasm. As soon as she’s done, panting and trying to catch her breath, Josie turns. She faces her sister, and wordlessly falls to her knees.

“Josie?” Lucina asks, but she’s already reaching up, already working to free Lucina’s cock. She doesn’t bother with words, she knows what she wants to do. In truth, Josie has read about this kind of thing countless times. She may be innocent in practice, but in theory, she knows what it is she can do to make her sister feel good. She leans in, opening her mouth to take Lucina’s cock inside. “Ah, that’s…”

Lucina trails off, knowing her words won’t do this feeling justice either way. Her little sister is bobbing her head up and down her length, already doing her best to return the pleasures Lucina showed her only moments ago. She’s working quickly, doing her best to turn her theory into practice. She rolls her tongue over Lucina’s shaft, eager to show her sister that she can show her the same thrills.

It doesn’t take Lucina long to be nearing her limit, especially with how much Josie has been teasing her, pressing back against her and working her into a frenzy. Lucina can only take so much, but she still finds that she wants more. She can’t help herself, and as Josie struggles to take her sister deeper, Lucina decides to take over.

She reaches down, taking hold of her sister’s hair and guiding her further, pushing her to take more of her cock. In no time, Josie has managed to take her sister’s cock into her throat, and Lucina gasps out as she feels herself slide into the tightness of her little sister’s throat. In her excitement, she tugs at her sister’s hair, pulling it a bit more than she intended. Rather than a whimper of pain, however, Josie’s eyes widen. She groans, moaning on her sister’s cock, and Lucina knows what caused it.

“Did you like that?” she asks, and Josie does her best to nod despite her circumstances.

“Mhm,” she hums, and Lucina tugs her hair once more. Another moan escapes her sister, and Lucina knows she’s happened upon something Josie really enjoys. She keeps it up, pulling her hair and forcing her to go that little bit further with each pass. In the end, Lucina can’t take any more. She yanks her sister down as far as she can manage, forcing her cock down her throat as she comes.

She feels Josie tensing up, pressing her hands against Lucina’s thighs, but doing nothing to struggle or pull back. She simply takes it as her sister comes down her throat, letting her seed spill into her stomach. It’s warm, surprisingly pleasant, and Josie finds herself growing aroused once more. She loves this, loves the way Lucina pulls her hair, loves knowing she’s making her big sister feel this good. It’s all a wonderful experience for her, and she can’t help wanting more.

When Lucina is finally spent, Josie pulls back, sighing and sucking in as much air as she can manage. Lucina smiles down at her, unable to keep from grinning.

“That was incredible, Josie, you’re so good at that!” she comments, and Josie blushes.

“I picked up a few tricks from books,” she admits, and Lucina has to admit, she’s a bit shocked to find her little sister was reading that sort of stuff. But, it paid off well enough in this.

“It might be a moment, but I want more,” Lucina says, and Josie nods, agreeing with her.

“I’d like that as well,” Josie admits, blushing. Lucina reaches down, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. She is quick to lean in, then, pressing her lips to Josie’s neck, kissing her sister, trailing them upwards. In the end, she presses her lips to Josie’s kissing her passionately as Josie reaches up, running her hands through Lucina’s long hair. It’s a wonderful feeling, and she presses herself in against Lucina, wanting to kiss her until she feels her sister getting hard once more.

Lucina can’t help but reach down, grabbing her sister’s ass through her clothes, feeling her up even now. Of course it doesn’t take her long to get hard with Josie so close, with Lucina exploring her mouth with her tongue. As soon as Josie feels her sister’s cock prodding in against her, she turns, breaking the kiss. 

“I’m ready for you, Lucina,” she murmurs, bending over her bed. Lucina moves in quickly, overwhelmed by her desire for her little sister. She yanks down her panties enough to give herself access, though she doesn’t bother removing any of her own clothes. There’s no time for that, not when she needs her this badly. She presses into her without another word, not wanting to risk the magic of this moment.

She can’t help but cry out, taking her sister’s virginity and giving her her own, all in the same motion. It’s an incredible feeling, and she never expected her sister to feel this wonderful, this warm and tight, but she soon finds herself completely lost in her. As sheathes herself within her, pressing in as far as she can manage before pausing, giving Josie a moment to relax and to adjust, she tells her just how she feels.

“I love you, Josie, I want to be with you forever,” Lucina admits, and Josie looks back over her shoulder. Her face is flushed, a mixture of her arousal and her joy at hearing such words from Lucina.

“We will be, I love you too!” Josie says, and Lucina begins to move. She pulls back, only to thrust back in, and slowly works her way up to a steady rhythm of fucking her little sister. Her cunt is so tight, so inviting, and Lucina knows she’s never going to get enough of this feeling. She’s doing her best to ease Josie into this, but it seems all of her efforts to get her sister ready have borne fruit. “Harder, I can take it!”

“Alright,” Lucina agrees, nodding as she picks up her pace. She reaches down, clinging to her sister’s hips as she plows into her, shifting her and forcing her down against the bed. Each and every thrust builds the pleasure Josie feels higher and higher, though Lucina finds herself just as lost in the ecstasy of this. She knew it would feel good, but she never expected everything to feel this right, this perfect.

She’s glad she came to Josie tonight, glad that she overcame her apprehensions and went for this. Each second she spends with her is better than the one before it, and she knows this is going to be the start of something beautiful. Lucina reaches up, grabbing hold of Josie’s hair in one hand, tugging back against her as she slams into her. Josie cries out then, and Lucina feels her sister tensing up on her.

“I can’t take any more, I’m… I’m coming!” Josie cries out, and Lucina picks up her pace. She feels her sister’s cunt squeezing against her, adding to the pleasure she feels, and Lucina wants more. She fucks her even as she comes, not doing anything to slow her efforts. She pulls Josie’s hair enough to force her to turn her head, to face Lucina and watch her as she comes. Lucina loves the look that comes over her sister then, the sheer bliss that colors her features.

As much as Lucina wants to join her in that, to come alongside her, she can’t force it yet. She wants to savor this just as much, to enjoy her first time with Josie for as long as possible. To that end, she keeps going. Her efforts prolong Josie’s climax, keeping her going well past when she would have stopped. By the time she’s finally coming down, still glancing back over her shoulder at her sister, Josie is whimpering.

“I love you, oh fuck, that feels so good!” she barely manages, and Lucina doesn’t dare slow, doesn’t dare stop. She wants to make Josie feel better than she’s ever felt before, wants to show her just how serious she is about this. She wants to come inside of her sister, and show her that she is completely dedicated to the future she can imagine them having.

If she is to be Exalt, there is no one she’d rather have at her side than her own little sister. She doesn’t want it to be a surprise, though, so as she keeps going, as she pushes herself closer and closer, she tells Josie exactly what she intends to do.

“I’m going to come inside of you,” she says, and Josie squeaks. 

“You… you are, even though…?” she asks, and Lucina nods.

“In truth, I want to knock you up,” she says, and Josie cries out.

“You really do want to be with me, don’t you?” Josie asks, and Lucina nods, picking up her pace. She’s nearly there, she can hardly hold on, but she does her best to answer Josie in whatever way she can.

“I want you to knock me up, please, come inside of me!” Josie begs, and that is what ultimately tips Lucina over the edge. She can’t handle hearing that from her beloved little sister, and with a groan, she comes. She pushes in as deep as she can manage, letting her seed spill into Josie without a second thought. As that warmth fills her, a smaller climax crashes over Josie, forcing her to cry out once more.

Once Lucina is spent, she pulls out, falling into bed beside Josie. She wraps her arms around her sister, both of them exhausted after the fun they’ve had. Lucina is the first to break the silence, as the two take a moment to catch their breaths and gather their thoughts.

“I’m glad you want me, as well, Josie,” Lucina admits, and Josie snuggles in even tighter against her.

“Of course I want you, you’re my big sister,” Josie says, nuzzling up against her. “You’ve always taken such good care of me, and I know that’s even more true now, given how much you did just to bring me back.”

“I couldn’t bear living in a world without you, Josie,” Lucina responds, leaning in to kiss the top of her sister’s head. “It was too much to face, I had to change that. A fate like that is nothing I could have accepted.”

“It makes me so happy to hear you say that,” Josie responds, blushing and burying her face against Lucina’s chest. “I’m glad you want to be with me, I’m so happy!”

“Me too, Josie,” Lucina says, stroking her sister’s back. “I’ve never been happier, in fact.”

It might be hard to make this work, Lucina might struggle to convince her father that this is the right choice, but there’s no way it will be harder than facing off against Grima. Lucina is confident she can handle this, and confident that she can give Josie the happy life she wants to have with her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
